Fierce Diety Unleashed
by Unknown Elf
Summary: Hey, this is my first fic. This Zelda fic is one of the TRUE stories that happens after Link leaves! I was tired of people thinking that Link and Zelda Get together.. well... HEAR THE TRUTH ALL YOU FALSE BELIEVERS! ) MUAHAHHAHAHA
1. Once Upon a time

Fierce Deity Unleashed   
(anti marry-sue)

Once upon a time, Link went on a quest to find his friend Navi.  
"Link, go and say your good byes okay? I'll meet you in the forest…." said the glowing blue ball, bobbing in the air over the small elfin boy's head.   
"You sure you'll come with me Navi? I mean…." this was probably the most Link had ever said, but he wasn't afraid to talk to Navi……. No matter how annoying the rest of the world found her, she was after all, the only person that had actually stayed with him during his excerpts through time. She was his true friend, unlike the millions of people that just viewed him as a hero.  
"Link… how can I say this…" Navi floated down and sat on his shoulder, hugging his cheek. "I know how hard it was for you to be the hero. I'm willing to leave with you. I have nothing to hold me back, and nothing to stop me from going with my best friend out into…well who knows where!" squeaked Navi, giving the little boy a peck on the cheek and fluttering off, out of the temple window to await him in the forest.  
Time to say goodbye… Link though to himself, walking down the cold marble steps and out of the temple of time. 

  
"Sure thing Link, I'll tell her goodbye for you." King Zora bowed from his perch over the waterfall. "She'll be sad like the rest of the sages I'm sure…. And I'll have her tell Saria as well."  
"Thank you sir." Link bowed his head and headed out of the cold caves to see Malon.

"I hope you find your knight in shining armor one day Malon-chan." Link smiled down at the face of the red haired girl.  
"Oh you know I will! Who couldn't love me?" Malon posed, smiling and laughing with the ever silent Link. Link waved farewell, and nodded to the new stable boy…. He couldn't remember his name.  
"Take good care of Malon for me?" Link smiled at the black haired youth, shoveling pitchforks of hey to the horses.  
"Sure thing pall." The boy nodded and waved, leaning on his pitchfork to stare at Malon,……………and then falling over into a pile of hey.

"YOU'RE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a hysterical princess Zelda. She was outside in the garden once again, and Link had come to say goodbye to her last after visiting Ruto and Malon. He knew for a fact that she would try to make him stay, she always did that …..Tried to hang on to him. She was a nice girl and all, but kind of a spoiled princess.  
"I'm…g..going away. Please let me go." Link had his eyes to the floor, holding onto Epona's reigns.   
"But Link… I... You…you can't go!" Zelda cried, leaping at him and clinging to his arm. "Link I wanted you to stay with me forever…" a few tears trickled down her cheek as Link pulled away from her and began backing away.  
"I...j...Just came to say good bye." Link inhaled heavily and looked back up at her smiling. "You...You'll become a great queen one day." lied the little boy through his teeth. He turned around, only to have Zelda fling her arms around his waist and turn him around.  
"Link…I want you to have this…." Zelda produced the ocarina of time and handed it to him. He sighed smiling, patted the little princess on the head and left, the small girl collapsing into a fit of tears……one that would last her if not visibly, then internally, for the next four years.

Lie Lie, my little green turtle dove…fly fly through the heavens above… a strange voice echoed through Links head, as Link woke from a strange dream.  
"Rrnnmm… Navi...I had a weird dream. I finally decided to….leave…" Link whispered looking around at the forest around him. Epona was asleep by his side and Navi was no where in site. Lying down by the burnt out fire was a sack of strange objects left over from Termina.  
Oh yeah…That's right. I left didn't I? But Navi… Link thought to himself, clenching his fists, his knuckles showing white.  
Why…. Why cant I f...find you… Link shed a small tear, the sounds of the empty forest rang out through his elf like ears…. Birds…crickets….but no Navi. The small boy had spent a whole year looking for his friend, finally deciding that he would go off on his own.  
"If we haven't found her yet (sniff) then… Something must have happened to her..." Link wiped away his tears, petting the now stirring Epona. The small pony whinnied, licking at the palm of Link's hand as the boy stood and looked around the giant clearing in the middle of the lush forest. The branches of the trees were so high up; there were only giant trunks of the moss-covered trees to be seen for at least 6 yards into the misty air. The remnants of that night's fire sat smoldering in the small pit in the ground.   
Link wandered mopingly over to his pack of items from Termina, plopping himself upon the ground, Epona standing to shake out its mane.   
"Lets see if there's anything of use in here, eh Epona?" chuckled Link, smiling at the Colt who was rubbing at a nearby tree. Link dug through the bottles of milk, loaves of bread, strange objects of gratitude given to him by the villagers, and finally his hand ran across a smooth package. Link took out the circular object wrapped in a tan cloth, and starred at it curiously.  
What is this feeling?... I feel cold... Link thought to himself as he ran a hand over the cloth, And yet... I feel a strange sense of... what is this feeling?! Link though to himself, a strange smile spreading across his lips. He smiled almost insanely down upon the package, pulling away the cloth slowly, as if to savor the moment. The cloth came away easily, white, smooth surfaces glinting brightly out from under the cloth as he peeled it away. Link held up the bowl- shaped object, smiling at it and gazing through the blank pits for eyes it had. Sitting proudly, Link caressed the textured surface of Fierce Diety's mask.  
"It really is... beautiful... isnt it Epona?" Link smiled happily to himself, looking around for the colt, but she was nowhere in sight. Link stood up frantically as he gazed around himself in horror. The forest had gone dark, and a low humming noise hung in the air. A fire was going where the ashes used to be, and a shadowed figure was sitting by the fire, and it sounded as though whatever it was was laughing.  
"H..hello?! What's going on here?!" Link shouted, mask in hand as he unsheathed his sword from its resting place on the ground.  
"Hehehe.... I thank you young traveler...." The person laughed quietly, his mellow, male voice vibrating like a nest of bees.  
"Who are you?" Link stood prepared for the attack as the man stood up, draped in a black cloak, fire light dancing about his looming figure.  
"You have free'd me dear one.... and I thank you once again. Please, dont be afraid of me.... I promise not to harm you. .I need your help once more boy.. and in return...." The Man said, unsheathing a briliant sword from under his cloak, the twisted blades glinting in the soft glow of firelight. "In return dear boy... I will grant your unspoken wishes... oh silent one.... Silent savior of Hyrule..." The man walked close to Link, The small boy lunging at him with his sword. Link fell through the figure as if he was merely smoke, the man standing perfectly whole behind him, grabbing Link about the tunic and holding him above the ground.  
"Set me free! Let me go!" Link struggled in mid air against the enemy he could not touch. In his struggle he had dropped the mask which now hovered in mid air next to him.  
"Thank you Link.... now it is your turn for a savior.....I will save you..." The man whispered, running a cold, armored hand under Link's chin.  
"Save me from what?! I am a hero! Now let me go! I have to find Navi!" Link shouted, kicking madly at the man's figure, his feet going straight through him. Whilst he struggled, the Mask had been edging slowly closer to him, the man grabbing the mask and placing it upon Link's face. Link screamed out in horror as his world went black, a cold wave of icy pain engulfing him within his dark prison. The man stood there and laughed, his figure fading into smoke as Link struggled madly on the ground to free himself from the mask, another shock of icy cold running over him. Link collasped unconcious on the ground, Epona by his side, nudging at the empty shell of a boy.  
  
(7 years later...)


	2. The voice of link

Chapter 2: The voice of link  
  
(7 years later)  
  
"Your Majesty, Raru has sent his summons." States a soldier standing in the large golden doorway to Zelda's Room. Zelda is standing in the middle of the room, starring out the large glass window by her large four post bed.  
"Thank you... I'll be at the temple in a moment... just a few more minutes..." Zelda whispers softly to the window, the Guard backing away and bowing before exiting her chambers. Zelda sighs heavily, her hands clasped together in a silentprayer over her heart as she stares longingly out the window. The tapping of footsteps is heard in the hallway as a tall, dark figure steps into her room, walking up behind her to wrap its arms around her.  
"My Dearest... what troubles you so? You have looked afar from the windows for many a day now... I fear for your health."The man's voice croons in her ear, his long cape flowing out behind him,  
golden crown of hair glinting in the sunlight as he nuzzles Zelda's neck.  
"It's nothing..." Sighed Zelda, turning in his arms to kiss the lips of her beloved husband, smiling up into his kind eyes, "Just a foolish woman's dreams."  
"The dreams of a woman are never foolish. Come now, we must go." Laughes the king, leading Zelda out of her chamber with a gloved hand underneath hers.  
The two walk into the Temple of time, the King bowing and retreating outside, Zelda stepping upon the platform to recieve the sages message. A light glow emits from Zeldas hands as she clasps them together, eyes closed, the world around her magesty completely silent. A blue light engulfs the area, wisking away Zelda within its blue glow to the chamber of sages.  
"There will come a time when you will all have to face the fact that you FORCED him!" Came a female voice from the depths of the dark chamber.  
"He didnt deserve this, we should've seen it coming when this all began..." Said a higher squeakier female voice from within a green aura.  
"The question is, is will he really come back to save us when the time comes?.. or have we... " Whispered a Deep male voice, sighing as all of the colourful pillars of light took their respected shapes.  
"Have we lost him?" Raru sighed, rubbing his temples as he paced anxiously about the dark space. Zelda stepped upon the center platform, looking up into the faces of all six sages, watching their worried expressions with curiosity. "What's going on? Why have I been summoned?" Queen Zelda walked gracefully over to Raru to place her gloved hand upon his shoulder, the wise old man smiling up into her sparkling eyes. "My good lady, we are indeed in need of your power in this crucial time. We have made a grave mistake, and it has come back to haunt us...." Raru sighed heavily, his eyes weak from worry.  
"What were you all bickering about whence I came in? I heard you say something about forcing someone?" Zelda looked about at all the bowed faces of the sages, Saria stepping forth, fists clenched.  
"It's HIS fault! If he would've just let the boy be we'd all be fine! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO FORCE HIM! YOU HAD TO KEEP HIM HERE!" Saria yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Raru as she stomped her foot, angry tears trickling down her cheaks, "You had to..." Saria collapsed into a fit of tears, Ruto rushing over to place a pale finned hand on her shoulder.  
"IF I HADENT WE'D ALL BE DOOMED BY GANNON YOU FOOL!" Raru shouted, fuming to himself.  
"Shhhh shhh, it'll be alright. I'm sure he'll come back to us soon." Ruto crooned, starring angrily up into the eyes of Zelda. Zelda looked about the room and noticed how the glow of the sages seemed to be diminishing.  
"What's going on here? What's happened? I dont understand..."  
"It's quite simple actually.. and it has to do with our... echem ..'Hero of Time'." Raru sighed, waving a hand infront of them all, a mirror sized oval porthole appearing before their eyes, depicting a scene of fiery distruction. Within the masses of burning houses and people running for their lives, a figure in a ripped cloak was darting about, slashing at the villagers with a peculiar sword.  
"What is this..... What are you showing me?!" Zelda shouted in horror as the man's face became visible in the mirror of chaos. The white flowing hair, blank eyes, and the strange markings upon his face, were the only things that could've persuaded Zelda to believe otherwise... but she knew who that man was. One look at how he stood, or held a sword, and Zelda was sure of it. Backing away from the mirror with a hand over her mouth, she began shaking her head in shock.  
"NO... no this CANT BE HIM! I .. I WONT BELEVE IT!" Zelda cried, averting her eyes from the horrible scene of distruction. "WHY DO YOU SHOW ME THESE IMAGES OF DEATH?! HOW DARE YOU TORMENT MY HEART WITH THIS!" Zelda shouted, rounding on Raru, eyes streaming with tears as she grabbed a handful of his robes.  
"Your Magesty, believe me when I say, I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! But do not point the finger of blame at me... when it was the boy's own choice. Link brought this upon himself!" Raru removed Zelda's hands from his Robes forcefully, backing away from her to sigh once again.  
"What DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! It WAS your fault you liar!" Nabooru was standing by Impa, looking at the distruction being caused by their dear hero.  
"People! PLEASE! We are not going to get anywhere by shouting nonsense! Zelda Dear, Let us tell you the story from the beginning..."Impa had engulfed Zelda in a tight hug, the girl burrying her teary face in Impa's shoulder.  
"It all began with the day we called Link to the temple..." Darunia had sat down upon his pedestal, starring into the mirror. "He helped us willingly, defeated Gannon as we have told you in our stories,  
but then he went back in time."  
"Yes.. I remember him coming to say goodbye to me.... god.. that was 7 years ago...." Zelda whispered, sniffling back her tears.  
"Well... he knew as well as we did, that if he stayed, he's be counted on as a hero again... and no one wants to live their life in slavery to the people... not even our .. hehe.. noble Link..." Laughed Darunia, rubbing a hand over his wrists.  
"So he left to go find his fairy... and well.. run away from us... but we never counted on what happened in Termina." Raru sighed waving a hand over the mirror, the mass disipating into nothing more than white light, fading away in moments.  
"He was counted on as a hero... forced to ... just so he could leave.. hehe.. and .. and he picked up a new friend along the way you know..." Darunia laughed sarcastically, nervously kneading his fingers through the water upon the ground.  
"That damned mask is to blame for this...." Nabooru Whispered, crossing her arms, pacing about the chamber.  
"Whilst out on his journey he picked up a curious mask... it is called Fierce Diety's Mask..." Said Raru as he looked up at Zelda. Impa wiped away Zelda's tears, looking into her bright baby blues.  
"We believe that if we hadnt made him leave... he never would've found that mask... and.. " Impa said, smiling down at Zelda.  
"But I dont understand... Fierce Diety.. A diety is a guardian no? So why would a guardian mask cause him to do those things?" Zelda looked into the worried eyes of the sages, Impa stroking her hair.  
"But it is, like you said, a guardian mask. The guardian spirit within the mask was freed by link, and it is doing what is in its nature to do... Guard Link. It believes that Link should stand up for himself more forcefully....The mask is controlling Link."  
"It has even given Link a new name... The Silent Savior... Fierce Diety is voicing out Link's true opinions of the world... amplifying his strength by.. the godesses only know how much." Raru stood up, stepping back on his pedestal, the other Sages gathering themselves and following suit.  
"Zelda... He's going to come back here... but he's coming back for you." Naburoo whispered, as she stepped upon her platform, the colored lights engulfing the sages once more.  
"He's not coming back as a friend though... ZELDA WATCH OUT!" Saria shouted out, the green light engulfing her completely.  
"HE'S NOT LINK ANYMORE! PROTECT YOURSELF FROM HIM!" Impa shouted, fizzling out in a burst of purple light.  
"DO WHATEVER IT IS IN YOUR POWER TO STOP HIM FROM COMING INTO THIS TEMPLE! AND REMEMBER...!!!"Raru Shouted as he dissappeared into light.  
"DONT GET...!!" Darunia shouted as he too disappeared.  
"TOO CLOSE TO HIM!" Shouted Ruto as the last of the saged diappeared. Zelda was flung out of the glowing waters and back down upon the platform in the temple. Due to the lack of energy in the realm, the Sages were only able to apply themselves in a physical form for short periods of time. They remained glowing lights for the rest of the time.  
"Zelda! Are you alright?!" The King had rushed in from outside and was knealing by Zelda's side, wrapping his strong arms about her.  
"I...I'm fine.. " Zelda shook her head, running a hand through her hair trying to collect herself from the sudden throw from the realm.  
"Are you sure you're alright dearest?" The king took her face in his hands, running a finger across her tear soaked cheak.  
"I'm fine. Come now Darling, there's no time to loose... we must protect the temple." Zelda stood up shakily with the king's help.  
"Why must we protect the temple more than usual?"  
"Link is coming." Zelda began walking towards the exit of the temple.  
"Oh how wonderful! I've longed to meet our fabled hero." The kind smiled happily at Zelda's worried face.  
"He's no longer the Hero we once knew...... I think... all I may say is that something happened to him, and we will need everyone's help to stop him... I have no Idea what he'd be planning." Zelda strode gracefully out of the temple, the confused king following closely at her heels.  
  



	3. The Fallen

"Lie lie little green turtle dove, fly fly through the heavens above…" sang a fuzzy voice in the back of Link's mind. Link turned over on his side, looking up into a pair of bright brown eyes. The eyes smiled down at him from a shadowed face.

" Good morning Link. Did you sleep well?" crooned the voice, Link sitting up in the sheltering arms to look about the room surrounding him. He was in a small wooden building, small beds of sleeping pointy eared children lining the walls.

"This is a dream isn't it?" Link said, hopping off the lap of the person, walking over to a window on the left side of the room.

"You have much more than the wisdom of a five-year-old Link." said the broken record voice of the person, standing up, walking over to pull away the green curtain to look out at the forest beyond with Link. The forest was full of fairies, and floating glowing bugs, the world bathed in the golden light of early morning. Off in the distance, along the dirt path that led out of this section of forest, Link saw a giant hollowed out tree. Through the hole in the fallen tree that was big enough for a small elephant to walk through, Link saw what looked like a small construction site. Shadowed figures were building buildings out of the large trees that stood there.

"The shadows are the Deku tree's sendings, they're building your new homes. In a few weeks you'll all be living there…" the person sighed. Link looked up at the girl, the only things he could see about here were those big brown eyes, her hair, and her golden hoop earrings. Her hair was brown, shoulder length, and curly. It was wavy down till the tips where it swayed in perfectly clumped springy curls. The girl closed the curtain, a few children stirring in their beds as she walked with elf-like grace back to her chair. Link jogged over to the small, empty bed by the girl's chair. Link ran a hand over the soft material of his pillow, looking over at all the other children. Laying next to the heads of all the children was a small glowing light, tiny butterfly wings fluttering in the fairies sleep.

"When did this happen? I know this place but I cant really remember it. I know I've seen you before, but I cant really see you… Why not?" Link walked up to the girl, placing his head in her lap ad she stroked his hair.

"Once upon a time you may have known me. This is a faded memory. I can talk to you and only you. If the children were to wake up right now, none of them would see me." she sighed, her voice had lost the tinkling, fuzzy sound and was completely clear. A mellow sound, something gentle enough to lull you to sleep is what her voice was.

"Why cant they see you?"

"This is your dream Link. They will never have it." she said as she took his head in her hands to stare at him. Her eyes were brimming with silent tears as she brushed a handful of curls behind her pointed ears.

"Why are you crying?.. I've never asked you that before have I?" Link said as he wiped away a tear from her face with his hand. He startled himself as he looked at the girl again, it seemed like she had shrunk, for she stood and only came up to his nose. Link looked at himself, realizing he was grown up again, just like the dream always showed him.

"You will never remember me link. That is why I cy… you will never remember.. Th..I..s.." her voice shook and crackled like breaking ice as she held out a flower of some kind to him. Link took the flower, its color faded into a dull red, the petals of the rose still soft as silk. The colors of the world around him melted into a light blue, and he was standing in a never-ending, ankle deep puddle of water, gray sky stretching forever. The girl turned and began to walk away. This had never happened in the dream before. He ran towards the girl, holding out the flower to her.

"Wait! Wait! Take this! Take this from me! I wont forget you! Don't leave me! Please wait!" cried the voice of a small Link, as Link watched his younger self chase down the girl and give her the flower, the girl's smile etched into the back of his mind as his world faded into darkness.

"What's going on?"

"He's attacked again, and this time he's closer."

"This cant be happening. Why would he do this?"

"You know it's not him doing this."  
"Don't look at me like that, do you think that I can stop him?"

"You're the Queen after all, and he knows you! Your majesty wait! Hey! Your time to be the hero has come!"

"What if I don't want to be the hero….!! Oh my Goddess… I said… just what he… oh Goddess.."

"You know how he feels?"

"I will NEVER know how he feels Damnit! DON'T YOU GET IT?!"

"My Queen…."

"It's my fault…"

"Why would you say that, come now."

"LET GO OF ME! Because. I gave him the Ocarina. I am the one who had to try and give him the everlasting memory so he'd come back to me!"

"My dear what are you ranting about?" the king opened the golden studded door and stepped into the large meeting hall. Knights and Lords from all over the kingdoms were seated in a giant circle of comfortable couches, one of the knights looked as though he had been pushed back by the pacing Zelda, he blond hair slightly messed with sleepless nights of worry. The king sighed, running a hand through his short hair, cape sweeping behind him as he waltzed over to Zelda, the frail queen running into his arms to hold him.

"There there now. Don't cry dearest. I'm sure we'll think of something. We have to." the king lifted Zelda's face gently with a white gloved hand. "We have to think of something for the sake of our people." the King and Zelda exchanged a secret smile and a short sweet kiss, the room enjoying a moment of silence. The precious moment was lost as a security guard burst through the door, the whole of the people jumping at the sound.

"My lord and lady! We have visitors from afar! They have come with a plan of stopping Link!" the guard took a low sweeping bow, his red cloak and gold fringes brushing the floor as in walked a group of women.

"Lady's Malon, Anju, Marin, and a cloaked stranger, have come to present their condolences to the crown." the guard said as the ladies and their husbands stepped into the room.

"Welcome friends, we humbly receive you in our hours of need." Zelda said, quickly wiping away a tear as she hugged the ladies and led them all over to the circle of people.

Lady Malon and her Knight of a husband suggested that they repair the barrier that had protected Hyrule from the outside for so long. Anju and her lordly husband Kafei suggested that they ask Link to leave forever in return for anything he asks for, but the king objected.

"If we tell him that he'll ask for the Queens head."

"Why would her do that?"

"For some reason, the Mask has made him hate Zelda for everything that has happened to him. We know why not."

Then Marin and her Knight of a husband spoke, the black cloaked stranger listening to them most curiously.

"I believe we should find our answer else where. None of us know why he had gone mad but the mask, and we cannot go to the mask's creator for advice. I suggest finding his origins. Who knows link better than any of you? Our origins are our strongest allies."

The cloaked stranger approached the king and queen as the room buzzed with voices exchanging views on Marin's suggestion. She spoke in a low, raspy, airless voice, only loud enough for the king and queen to hear.

"Majesties, in this hour of need the help you seek will not be found by any of you or your friends who believe they know him best. Marin has wisdom beyond her years, and there is truth in what she says. I come bearing a message from the one person who knows him best… but you will not find that person here…." the cloaked woman croaked, handing them a small green envelope addressed to the Queen. She turned to walk out the door, stopping to stare a pair of blue glowing eyes at the room and speaking loud enough fro all to hear.

"Origins are indeed your strength, but make haste for you have no time. This time, you have no ocarina to save you, nor the hero to wield it. Find a hero." The small woman said, turning and disappearing from the doorway. Zelda opened the letter and pulled out a green piece of parchment, something falling to the floor at her feet. The king reached down and picked up a small rose, frosted at the tips.

"I wait for my little green turtle dove where his fairy found me first. Do you have the answer now? Or is our Queen not that precious and worth saving…." Zelda read aloud looking over at her husband with the rose. There was a moment of contemplation and the group reached a decision. Zelda would venture into the Kokiri forest and seek help from the Deku Tree Sprout.

"Even though the Deku tree is not there, the sprout will know just as well." Marin assured Zelda.

"But the Deku Tree is the one who knew Link the best of any of us.."

"Ah, but the Sprout was still growing when Link was, the sprout wouldn't forget its time with the Deku tree, our origins our our greatest ally. The Sprouts roots run deep. There is wisdom in that little plant that he'll tell when the time comes and the right questions are asked."

Zelda set out later that day to the Kokiri forest. No one knows why no one could enter it before. Some people claim that the air in there was poisonous, or that there was a barrier that no Hyrulian could cross. For whatever reason, no one was able to enter the forest of the Kokiri until now. The Kokiri had all fled and no one knew for that either, and the forest had become nearly forgotten for the past 3 years. Zelda trudged through the muddy ground beneath the cracked wooden porthole in to the Kokiri forest. A light, misty silence had settle upon the village, the houses had begun to grow back into trees, barely any light shone in this dismal graveyard of a magical people. No movement could be detected save for the occasional flower of blade of grass in the wind. Once the skies were lit with the bright glow of fairies which had gone as well so it seemed. Zelda turned a corner and continued to look for the Deku Tree Sprout. She walked into the small passageway, and then the large clearing of gloomy darkness surrounding the Deku Tree Sprout. There was a single, tiny ray of light that bathed the floor near the Deku Tree Sprout with light. The small tree was leaning over to one side, its branches and body wrinkled slightly, and its breathing was heavy. Zelda ran over and cradled the small tree in her arms.

"Oh Deku Sprout! What has happened to you? Where are all the fairies? Where are the Kokiri? What is happening to the forest?" Zelda cried as the sprout wheezed. The tiny tree turned its face towards her and shed a small green tear as it whimpered out its wisdom.

"I am dying slowly but surely…..the fairies.. Left because of the Kokiri….the Kokiri left because…..because.." the Sprout wheezed heavily, shaking.

"Oh goddess, I should've brought a potion. Hang on, I'll go back and get some! Don't die on me!" Zelda cried as she was a bout to leave, but was stopped by the small branch of the Deku Sprout.

"Zelda… no.. please.. I'm scared. Don't leave me…." the Deku Sprout shed another tear, shaking and wheezing as the queen held it tighter.

"Zelda.. There is a poison in here…it has been here for.. Forever. The Kokiri left because… they saw him… the poison began to kill me and someone went out into the forest…by Termina…..and they saw him…. They all fled because he'll come back… because SHE's not here…" the Deku Sprout gripped her tighter and let out a long, droning cough, a trickle of sap curdling out from the side of his mouth as he shook more violently.

"She's not here…. She's not coming back… they remembered her! They remembered what the Deku Tree told them to forget and they went to find her! You must find her… she'll stop him…. Before.." Zelda looked at the little tree in horror as its color began to fade and it cried harder.

"No… NO! DON'T DIE!! PLEASE! Oh goddess.. No … you're too young! ..This isn't right…!" Zelda felt the cold touch of the Deku Sprout's branch on her cheek. It smiled weakly a her, the plants face wrinkled and faded like an old man's.

"Zelda… where has the strength of our kingdom gone? Where is the strength of our queen? You must find her. The poison came slowly when she left. Stop him before he kills you… we don't want to open the gates again now do we?" sighed the Deku Sprout as it cried again. "Zelda.. I don't want to die… I'm so scared… I don't want to die… I want to live to see Hyrule…. To actually see it from above these walls… the last time I saw it…. Was when you were all at war….. Before you set up the barrier….when link came to us… and when my dad…!!!!! Aghh!" shrieked the Sprout as it shook violently, a dark black blood oozing from its cracks and crevices. Zelda screamed and held tighter as the droplets of black blood stained her dress, the Deku sprout dying in her arms. The tiny tree didn't fade into a mystical performance of pretty lights like its father, no, it died. It died painfully, screaming and wheezing till the end. Zelda looked at the Sprout's cold and unmoving face. It looked as though even at the end, it still was in pain…. There was no relief.

Blood soaked and carrying the rotted stump of the Deku Sprout, Zelda brought the plant outside the forest, crying all the way out, collapsing upon her knees as she set the poor tree to rest on Hylian soil… the soil it would never get to see.

"There is… a girl we must find….and she … she knows how to defeat Link…" Zelda said between shuddering breaths, the company in the room starring at her in horror, looking over her blood stained outfit. There was a silence, and then a low jingling of bells, the Sage lights appearing before the Queen.

"Sprout…. SPROUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saria screamed out into the silent air, the sages bowing their heads to the fallen Deku Sprout.

"He will pay….. He is no friend of mine….. I WILL KILL LINK WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! HE SHALL NOT LIVE FOR FORCING HER OUT! HE SHALL NOT LIVE FOR KILLING A CHILD OF THE FOREST!" Saria screamed, a blazing green fire engulfing her sage body, as she floated to the heavens.

"ZELDA! If you do not kill him, then so help me….. I WILL!" Saria shouted as all the sages gave one long disappointed look at Zelda and disappeared.


	4. Trapped in Dreamland

Chapter 4 : Trapped in Dreamland

"Oh no… not again." Link thought to himself as he looked at his surroundings. Another strange dream perhaps? Nothing seemed real anymore. Link was standing ankle deep in a sea of water, stretching on forever into the distance. Link looked around at the gray mist that was sky. His heart was beating calmly, the rhythm drumming into his pained temples. His temples… His head hurt him. If he wasn't looking at his own reflection in the water, he was sure that there was someone squeezing his head between their hands.  
"Why does it hurt so much? I don't understand anymore.." Link sat down, sloshing in the water, the cold wetness soaking his legs through his tunic. He couldn't remember much of the past days, weeks, what time it was or how long he had been in this place.

Lying down in the water, Link closed his eyes. He could almost hear seagulls in the distance, a flickering sunlight dancing across his closed eyelids.  
"Lets see now. I was trying to find Navi… yeah, that's it. I wish I knew where she was… maybe she could shed some light on my confusion hehehe." Link thought to himself, sighing comfortably in the soothing cool that was the water. He had left Termina so long ago, and had lost Navi's trail in the forest. They were supposed to meet by their secret spot in the forest and then leave Hyrule together to seek out… well whatever. They were going to live. Link would be free from the duties of a hero, of a girl who was convinced that he loved her, many actually, and hardships that his only friend could share with him.  
Zelda… It had been a while since he had thought of her. Since they were young he had known her. She seemed to have a crush on him from the beginning, but he was just happy to have a friend. Why would he ever marry Zelda? She was nothing but trouble really, the damsel in distress, the stalker. He didn't need a lover, he could use a confidant at the moment though.  
Feeling a sudden vibration by his head, Link opened one eye, looking up into a clear blue sky, wisps of white cloud floating by on one of the sweetest breezes Link had ever had the privilege of breathing. Link looked around by his head. Standing atop the water, armor clinking as he moved, was a man much the same height of Link if he were standing. Link stared unblinkingly into those blank eyes, the white hair hanging down by the man's face covering colored tribal symbols underneath his eyes.  
"Link, why do you lie here? You should be awake and moving remember? You're the hero aren't you? Or am I speaking to the wrong Link?" Fierce deity said, smiling a fanged smile down upon the boy. Link lifted himself out of the water, dripping down his back, his hood falling off his mussed brown blonde head. Picking up his hood from the water and wringing it out in his hands Link whispered to the man, almost afraid to hear his own voice.  
"I am Link. I .. I didn't know what else to do but lie. I'm a little confused. Sir, who are you? Where am I? Why cant I remember anything?" sighed Link, looking up hopefully at the man. Fierce deity sat down upon the water, grass rippling out from under him as he hit the ground to cover the landscape in a forest's carpet. The trees that now loomed overhead were filled with birdsong and familiar smells. Link couldn't believe himself, this all had to be a dream.  
"Link do you have ANY idea who I am? I can explain where you are, but you must have some control over your thoughts to understand any of it. Not even when you stare at my face? Familiar at all?" laughed Fierce Deity, ruffling Link's hood and placing a gauntleted hand under his chin, forcing the confused elf boy to look him in the eyes.  
"You look .. _vaguely _familiar… I remember seeing a face like yours a long time ago." Link said, poking the man in the forehead to make sure he was real. The white haired man smiled, placing a hand on Link's shoulder, the other hand rubbing at one of his temples where Link had felt pain before.  
"Link I am Fierce Deity. I am the mask you wear." Laughed the man, Links head suddenly pounding with pain. Brushing the man aside, Link clutched at his head moaning.  
"A.. Auughh.. Why does it hurt me? You're a mask? Ma… Mask.. The Mask from Termina! It cant be!" Link starred in painful horror at the man before him, the smile on his face sickeningly distorted with a manic twinge. His features were shadowed in the now barren landscape, the sky above him thundering ominously.  
"You cannot take the mask off from here. I control you now little green boy." Fierce deity crooned, pacing around the moaning Link as he jerked around in pain. "You have been in this world of my making , trapped in the back of MY mind for almost six years now. Your quest for your fairy friend is long forgotten, and I am forcing you to head back to Hyrule."  
Link turned furious eyes upon his captor, reaching for his sword, to which he found none. Lunging at him wildly, Link punched Fierce Deity square in the face, the man turning towards him as he stumbled back with a mad grin .  
"YOU DARE ATTACK ME! Hahahah oh Link! I thought you were smarter than THIS! I mean dear boy! You are in a world of MY making! Do you think you can beat me here! REALLY! You must be mad!" shouted Fierce Deity, answering Link's hit with a punch to his ribcage. Doubled up in pain, Link wobbled on his feet, Fierce Deity turning swiftly, sweeping his long legs beneath Link, Link falling with a loud thud on to the ground. Trying to pull himself up, Link was thrown aside by a sharp kick to the stomach, rolling over the brittle grass, his hood yanked off his head by a stomping metal boot.  
"Stop moving you little pest and let me kill you!" Fierce Deity laughed, grabbing Link by the hair, jerking him upwards and smacking him in the jaw with his metal plated fist. Link spluttered blood off to the side, turning a murderous gaze at him, slamming his fist into his armor plated chest, recoiling to hug his hand to himself.  
"Hahahahah! Hurts don't it? Ooo you pathetic little worm. You cannot beat me. For one thing you're definetly not dressed for it Hahaha!" Fierce Deity whispered into Link's ear, yanking on the collar of his Tunic. Link glared up furiously at him, a trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth.  
"You.. You trapped me here.. Why? WHY! What did I do! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Link yelled, head butting him, rolling off to the side as Fierce Deity clutched his head in pain.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT! AUUGH! FUCK! That's it, I'm done playing with you little boy." he shouted, Link leaping to his feet, hands at the ready to attack him again.  
"You're nothing compared to half of the villains I've fought." Link said smiling slyly as Fierce Deity approached him menacingly.  
"Tch. The villains you've faught cant do THIS!" He shouted, waving his hands up and around, a flare of green sparks flying from his fingers, the earth parting beneath Link as thorned vines shot forth from the ground. Link's eyes opened in shock as he struggled to free himself from the vines, wrapping tightly around his ankles and up his legs. Shrieking with Laughter, Fierce deity watched in amusement as Link was wrapped up helplessly in the vines, thorns piercing his tunic, trails of blood running down his neck, chest, and arms.  
"Ahh..ugnn.. Grrr! How are you doing this you…OOF!" shouted Link, body jerking to the side as Fierce Deity punched him in the stomach, thorns digging into his skin.  
"Shut up and stay quiet. I'm going to be generous mister hero. I have been trying to help you. All those years you were the silent hero, now it's my turn to voice your opinions. This violent side of you is something the world has never seen, especially when it's rampaging through a village!" Fierce Deity said, walking around the struggling Link, waving a hand in the air, an image of Link slaughtering villagers dancing through the air. Link opened his eyes wide, watching helplessly as the imposter in his body killed innocent villagers, the screams echoing throughout the hollow room that was his prison.  
"No.. NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP FIERCE DEITY!" Link shouted, Fierce Deity snapping his fingers, the vines wrapping around his mouth, Link mumbling into the plant.  
"Link Link Link. I'm doing all of this for you! Dear boy, it's time the world was shown who you really are."  
"Mim'mot mike mat! MATS MOT EE!" Link mumbled around a mouthful of plant. Grabbing Link harshly by the hair, Fierce Deity glared at Link square in the eyes, the image behind them disappearing.  
"I'M YOU NOW! So you're just going to sit here and enjoy the ride. Got that? I hope you're comfortable Link, because you're going to be here for a while… Hehehe.. Hey Link?" Fierce Deity mused to himself, walking away into the empty distance. Link glared at him with tearful eyes, blood dripping from his palms and onto the floor.  
"Do you think queens scream differently than normal women when you cut off their heads?" Fierce Deity whispered, laughing manically as he disappeared into the mist, Link mumbling sorrowfully into his bonds, whishing for a miracle.  
Zelda… please beware. I'm coming to get you and I cant stop myself! This time… I need a hero, so I can be the hero….


End file.
